


Vendetta

by sara_f_black



Category: Revenge (TV), The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la caída de Rodrigo Borgia y la pérdida de Borgia Corporation, a Cesare solo le queda el camino de la venganza y no está solo para recorrerlo. Sin embargo, ahora debe hacer nuevos aliados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Responde a la petición de GalaMD de estas parejas en este crossover en el Revenge-verse. ¡Gracias a thefrozenyogurt que vio crecer la historia paso a paso! Sin ella no lo hubiera logrado.

–Esto no me gusta. 

Cesare torció el gesto al escuchar las palabras de Micheletto. El hombre no solía opinar sobre sus planes o sus ideas a menos que fuera algo grave lo que sucedía o que él le preguntara directamente lo que pensaba. 

Si Cesare era sincero consigo mismo, a él tampoco le gustaba esa situación, pero no tenía otra opción. Giulia había sido muy clara al recomendar a Takeda: si quería su ayuda, debía obedecer. Luego el hombre había sido muy claro: para obtener lo que quería, tendría que trabajar con Emily Thorne. 

O mejor dicho, para Emily Thorne. 

No, no le gustaba nada. 

–Ahí está –señaló cuando vio el auto acercarse. La mujer estacionó y se bajó del mismo con seguridad. Era bonita, tenía nariz de muñeca de porcelana y un cutis perfecto. Sospechaba que si sonreía se podría ver preciosa. Sin embargo, tenía un semblante sombrío y distante. 

Micheletto también la estaba observando con atención. 

–¿Qué opinas? –Preguntó Cesare en un susurro antes de sonreírle a la recién llegada. 

–Es peligrosa –fue todo el comentario de Micheletto. 

Eso Cesare ya lo había dado por descontado. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Odiaba ser evaluado como un chico pequeño. Su padre lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones. Sabía distinguir cuando los comentarios y preguntas estaban destinados a evaluar su carácter. Emily Thorne era buena en eso, pero lo estaba cansando. 

–¿Por qué los Grayson? –Preguntó ella con ese tono de voz imparcial que sonaba tan helado como aquella casa. Al acercarse la época más fría las personas no solían ir a sus casas de playa, pero a Emily parecía gustarle esa circunstancia. Probablemente estaban solos en toda la costa, exceptuando por algunos guardias y cuidadores de las casas. 

–Tienen tratos con Della Rovere –afirmó con seguridad. 

Micheletto le había averiguado las principales empresas con las que el ladrón de la compañía de su padre se trataba. La de los Grayson parecía ser una de las más importantes. 

Emily miró de reojo su computadora, aunque era un gesto simulado. Cesare estaba seguro de que la mujer sabía todo lo que era posible saber sobre el caso de su padre desde antes de reunirse con él. 

–El hombre que se adueñó de la empresa de su padre después de denunciarlo… 

–Y quien lo mandó a matar –añadió Cesare entre dientes. 

La mujer lo observó con atención y al parecer, le gustó lo que observó. 

–Ayudarte a entrar donde los Grayson e investigar tu caso tendrá un precio. ¿Takeda te lo dijo? 

Cesare tragó con dificultad y asintió. Estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. 

–Bien –declaró Emily–. Necesito información de adentro. 

Fue la primera vez que la vio sonreír, aunque fue un gesto tan breve y calculado que le reafirmó el diagnóstico de Micheletto: peligrosa. 

Sin embargo, él sonrió también. Tenían un trato. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El lugar de reunión era particularmente peligroso. A Emily Thorne podía gustarle estar cerca de los Grayson, pero se exponían muy fácil estando tan cerca de su residencia aunque por la época estuviera vacía. 

Mientras Cesare y ella mantenían adentro una reunión de la que todos sabían el resultado de previo, él se dedicó a inspeccionar los alrededores y la edificación. No era particularmente segura. Se le ocurrían más de 10 maneras distintas de entrar a la casa sin ser notado. 

Lo que había dicho era cierto: aquello no le gustaba. 

Si bien él más que nadie apoyaba la venganza que Cesare perseguía, aquellas condiciones no le parecían las mejores. 

Los Borgia habían tenido una vida particularmente complicada desde la caída de su padre en las manos de la justicia. Aún recordaba la noche en que al fin había encontrado a Cesare en una calle oscura, después de pelearse con Juan hasta llegar a los puños. En esa época no era más que un joven pobre con una familia a su cargo: un hermanito pequeño, una hermana adolescente y otro hermano llegando a la adultez que no se preocupaba por nada. 

Ahora que habían recibido el dinero que su padre había dejado con su amante podría haberse tomado su tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma. La venganza no era algo que pudiera precipitarse. Pero Giulia Farnase había aparecido no solo con el dinero que Rodrigo Borgia había dejado a buen recaudo en sus manos: también había llevado a Cesare hasta Takeda. 

Micheletto frunció el ceño al escuchar a alguien aproximarse. Se giró rápidamente. El hombre que se acercaba no intentaba disimular su presencia y parecía familiarizado con el lugar. No parecía una amenaza. Nadie que quisiera pasar desapercibido vestiría de una manera tan estrambótica. 

El recién llegado dudó al verlo en el porche. Micheletto pudo notar desde lejos la manera en que sus ojos se dilataban de una inquietud muy parecida al miedo. Siempre resultaba satisfactorio lograr esa reacción en la gente. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–No me gusta. 

Emily rodó los ojos. A Nolan no solían gustarle ninguno de sus planes. En realidad los admiraba, pero le daban miedo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse, pero encontrarse al hombre de Cesare Borgia fuera de casa no le había causado ninguna impresión favorable. 

¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Subordinado? ¿Compañero? No tenía claro el papel de aquel extraño misterioso que seguía a su nuevo aliado como una sombra. Sin embargo, tenía claro que Nolan esta vez no se equivocaba: era peligroso. 

–Necesitamos ojos, oídos y voz dentro de Grayson Global –declaró Emily mirándolo con seriedad. Tuvo que evitar un inicio de sonrisa al ver cómo el rostro de Nolan se iluminaba, a pesar del miedo, al escucharla usar el verbo en plural–. Le di suficientes datos para lograr un puesto dentro de la compañía. Una vez ahí, podrá investigar lo que quiere y lo que yo le pida. 

Nolan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con la duda aun pintada con claridad en el rostro. 

–¿A cambio de qué? 

–De lo que vas a investigar sobre Borgia Corporation y su CEO actual, Giuliano Della Rovere. 

–¿Lo que yo voy a investigar? –Repitió Nolan frunciendo el ceño, aunque sin lograr eliminar de su cara ese rastro de sonrisa admirada que esbozaba cuando notaba que ella tenía todo calculado. 

Emily le sonrió. Sabía que aunque se quejara todo lo que quisiera, lo haría. De hecho, ya le había mandado toda la información que tenían para empezar. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–¿Qué tal? 

Micheletto levantó la vista del puñal que había estado afilando. Cesare acababa de salir de la habitación y lo miraba expectante. A pesar de su personalidad dominante, tenía a veces esos momentos donde buscaba algo de reafirmación. Aunque era algo que, para su satisfacción, solo solía hacer con él. 

Se había puesto la ropa que había comprado para la entrevista de trabajo en Grayson Global. Iba muy bien recomendado, con cartas falsas provistas por Emily Thorne. Manejaba información sensible e importante para ser considerado como una posibilidad viable y además, tenía datos sobre los empleados del lugar. 

Pero eso no serviría de nada si no causaba una buena impresión. 

No era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. Si bien había pasado los últimos años de su vida con ropa de segunda, raída y vieja, era un Borgia: había nacido para vestir de traje y corbata. La clase le salía por los poros. Llevaba la camisa blanca de manga larga ya abotonada con una corbata gris claro. El traje le sentaba de maravilla, hecho a la medida. 

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó de nuevo, impaciente. 

Micheletto asintió y el hombre sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo, se acercó mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. 

–¿Crees que logre el efecto apropiado? 

Cesare Borgia nunca había aprendido el concepto de espacio personal. Intimidaba a sus enemigos, encandilaba a su hermana, enfrentaba a su hermano… siempre para ello se acercaba más de lo necesario. Con Micheletto también lo hacía aunque no necesitaba intimidarlo o enfrentarlo. 

–Sí, señor –replicó de inmediato. Levantó la mano para acomodarle la corbata y Cesare sonrió. Le gustaba que le dijera “señor”. Había empezado a hacerlo desde que había recibido la herencia y lo había contactado para contratarlo como “su hombre de confianza”, en especial cuando decidió que iba a infiltrarse a Grayson Global y necesitaba entrenarse.

Lo de estar contratado como “su hombre de confianza” era una mera formalidad porque siempre lo había sido. Además, Micheletto tenía habilidades de sobra para la vigilancia, investigación, rastreo y asesinato como para no necesitar su dinero. 

Cesare tomó la mano con la que le había acomodado la corbata. Sus ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo que Micheletto conocía bien: la sensación de tener la venganza un poco más cercana. 

–Voy a lograrlo –declaró el joven y Micheletto no tuvo ninguna duda. 

Lo haría. Después de todo, era un Borgia. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Nolan ya había aprendido que la tranquilidad no existía en el vocabulario de Emily Thorne y por lo tanto, había pasado a ser una palabra hipotética e inalcanzable en el suyo propio. Sin embargo, la inclusión en la ecuación de un hombre con su propia vendetta era algo que no había esperado ni previsto. 

Había estado investigando la información que Emily le había dado. Al menos debía reconocer que el cambio de tema era interesante y el difunto Rodrigo Borgia había sido todo un personaje, rodeado de escándalos sexuales y despilfarro de dinero. No había encontrado ninguna prueba que apuntara a que las acusaciones de corrupción empresarial por los cuales Della Rovere lo había entregado a las autoridades fueran falsas. El juicio había sido limpio y la sentencia clara, aunque no a prueba de apelaciones por tecnicismos. 

La muerte de Rodrigo Borgia había sucedido a pocas semanas de que la corte de apelaciones dictara su resolución sobre el caso. Resultaba bastante sospechoso y de acuerdo a Cesare Borgia, ambos eventos estaban estrechamente relacionados. El nuevo CEO de la compañía había sentido pánico de pensar que podría perder el puesto y riqueza a las que había tenido acceso con la caída de su padre y había decidido deshacerse de él. 

Tenía hilos de sobra de los cuales tirar e investigar. 

Sin embargo, había varias cosas que le inquietaban sobre ese trato con Cesare Borgia. Tener a más personas conociendo el secreto de Amanda era peligroso. Tenía entendido que no sabían la verdadera personalidad de Emily, pero sí que tenía motivos de venganza contra los Grayson y no era quien decía ser. 

Además, Cesare podía ser un enviado de Takeda, pero tampoco se fiaba de su guardaespaldas. Ese hombre pelirrojo de aspecto sombrío, con la cara marcada y unos peligrosos ojos azules. Lo había encontrado en la entrada de la casa de Emily el día que esa locura de trato había empezado y le había causado un escalofrío de miedo. No había encontrado aún su lazo con la familia Borgia, pero lo haría. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–Daniel Grayson es un idiota. 

Cesare entró a la habitación con esa actitud dominante que no había perdido nunca, ni siquiera viviendo en la pobreza. Cuando esa actitud iba acompañada con un movimiento natural para soltarse el nudo de la corbata y tirarla a un lado, era inevitable seguir cada detalle con atención. 

Micheletto sostuvo la mirada un momento en la corbata que cayó con elegancia, evitando a propósito mirar cómo el recién llegado se abría los primeros botones de la camisa. Sin embargo, al notar la intensa mirada de Cesare sobre él tuvo que levantar la vista indolentemente para encontrarse con su expresión satisfecha.

–Puedo manejarlo a mi antojo –declaró con seguridad, esbozando esa sonrisa de niño travieso que no había perdido ni siquiera cuando las cosas no iban a su favor–. Quedamos para tomar unas copas esta noche. 

Micheletto arqueó una ceja pero no comentó nada. Sabía que aquello era la presentación de Cesare de su caso: había tenido razón al hacer el trato con Takeda y Emily Thorne, tenía todo bajo control. Era curioso como aún necesitaba probarle siempre que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cesare siempre buscaba la aprobación, ese momento en que alguien asentía ante sus ideas como nunca lo había hecho su padre. 

–Quiero que lo observes –declaró Cesare con ese tono de voz que era mitad petición, mitad orden–. Sólo tienes que seguirme sin que se note que lo haces. 

Micheletto asintió sin decirle que sabía hacer su trabajo, no necesitaba que se lo recordara. Tampoco le apetecía que notara lo poco que le agradaba la idea de verlo haciendo bailar a un nuevo hombre al son de su ritmo, aunque siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver. Cesare no dejaba de ser un Borgia: sabía cómo hacerlo a la perfección. Con o sin ayuda de Emily Thorne. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cesare no se había equivocado en su evaluación sobre Daniel Grayson. Resultaba un tipo bastante predecible y aburrido de observar. Sin embargo, era interesante ver la manera en que comía de la mano del hombre al que conocía como Alejandro Cattanei, la más reciente adquisición de Grayson Global. 

Era arriesgado utilizar el apellido de su madre, pero Micheletto sabía que Cesare lo hacía con todo el propósito de que llegado el momento, Della Rovere supiera cuál era la mano que lo había golpeado. 

Cesare había encontrado información para Emily Thorne y ella había hecho otro tanto para él. Por esa razón se habían reunido de nuevo ese día en un apartamento en la ciudad propiedad de la joven. El hombre que trabajaba con ella estaba allí también desde antes de que ellos llegaran: se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. 

Después de escuchar la información que Cesare tenía para ella, le informó por lo que había contactado con él para realizar esa reunión. 

–Lo encontré –declaró la mujer. Sus rasgos delicados la hacían un arma peligrosa porque ni siquiera llegaban a endurecerse cuando estaba siendo fría y calculadora como en aquel momento. 

El rostro de Cesare en cambio se iluminó. Micheletto no necesitaba verlo para saber la manera en que sus ojos brillaban en ese momento. Los labios entreabiertos, incapaz de articular una palabra y creer que era posible.

Lo que le había pedido a Emily Thorne era identificar el nombre del asesino de su padre. 

Sabían que Della Rovere era la mente detrás del crimen, pero Cesare quería cobrar la sangre de su padre también a la mano que había sido pagada para matarlo. Micheletto sabía que no había sido nadie propio del medio, había hecho averiguaciones entre otros asesinos a sueldo y no había logrado dar con su rastro. 

Giulia le había dicho a Cesare que Takeda lo guiaría para encontrar todo lo necesario para hacer realidad su venganza. Takeda lo había enviado con Emily Thorne. Ahora ella le estaba entregando un dispositivo de memoria con información a cambio de los datos que estaba averiguando para ella. 

Micheletto seguía sin ver claro ese trato. Por lo que podía observar, al otro hombre en el salón, Nolan Ross, tampoco estaba conforme. Desconfiaba, dudaba. 

El resto de la reunión centró su atención en él. Mientras Emily y Cesare hablaban sentados a la misma mesa, Micheletto se mantenía al margen, detrás del mayor de los Borgia, de pie cerca de la pared de la habitación. Nolan hacia otro tanto al otro lado de la habitación. Su mirada inquieta iba de la mesa de negocios a él y la apartaba de inmediato cuando notaba que se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar hacerlo de nuevo. 

–La memoria contiene todo lo que acabo de decirle que pude averiguar sobre él –decía Emily Thorne con tono de estar dando por terminada la reunión.

Cesare se levantó para marcharse y Micheletto se apresuró a acercarse.

–Está bien –dijo Cesare–. Bastará para que Micheletto pueda encontrarlo. 

La mirada de Nolan se posó entonces sin disimulo sobre el asesino, quien lo miró a su vez sin esbozar ninguna expresión. Sabía que aquello era más inquietante que cualquier gesto. 

–Esperaré noticias –declaró Emily con indiferencia. 

Cesare inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de ambos y se dirigieron a la puerta. 

–Te encargarás de encontrarlo estos días –le indicó Cesare mientras salían por la puerta. 

–¿Debo encargarme de él? –Preguntó con tono respetuoso, aunque sospechaba la respuesta. 

Cesare sonrió con suficiencia. 

–Avísame cuando lo encuentres: de este me encargaré en persona. 

Así sería, pero Micheletto se aseguraría de que no estuviera solo al hacerlo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–¿No te causa ningún problema de conciencia, aunque sea pequeño, pensar que probablemente van a matar ese hombre? 

Emily levantó la mirada con total tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrada a la aprensión de Nolan en esos casos. Él torció el gesto al notarlo. 

–Por supuesto que no te lo causa –respondió por ella, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. 

En realidad, no. No tenía ningún problema de conciencia con la venganza. Era cierto que el asesino de Rodrigo Borgia era un chico joven, pero había sido contratado para matarlo y lo había hecho con mucha sangre fría. Con la misma podría encarar la venganza que se ceñía sobre él. 

–¿Has averiguado algo sobre el acompañante misterioso de Borgia? –Preguntó cambiando de tema. Desde el primer día, Nolan había mostrado inquietud sobre aquel hombre de aspecto sombrío y distante. Ella misma había percibido que se trataba de un sujeto peligroso y si bien había prometido que aceptaría al enviado de Takeda, no había dicho nada sobre terceras personas. 

Nolan miró hacia la puerta. Juntó las palmas de las manos, golpeando la punta de sus dedos, inquieto. 

–Sí. Micheletto Corella. Lo han investigado muchas veces por asesinato a sueldo pero nunca han reunido suficientes pruebas contra él… Sin testigos todas las veces… 

Coincidía con la idea que se había hecho de él. No solía compartir las paranoias de Nolan, pero este era un sujeto de cuidado. Era como una sombra para Cesare, tenía la impresión de que de alguna manera aquel hombre estaba vigilando sobre el hombro del chico Borgia. 

–¿Cuál es su nexo? –Preguntó tras un momento. 

–Aún estoy trabajando en eso –respondió Nolan con fastidio. No llevaba bien que las cosas se le escaparan–. No he encontrado nada todavía. Tal vez solo lo ayuda por… ya sabes. Sólo lo hace por Cesare. 

Emily entrecerró los ojos. Eso no le gustaba. 

–Nadie ayuda a alguien en una venganza como esta si no tiene una razón muy poderosa. 

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Nolan. 

–¿No crees que el chico Borgia puede ser una razón poderosa?

Emily consideró la posibilidad un momento. No era descabellada, pero no terminaba de calzarle. 

–No suficiente. Para implicarse en algo así, hay que tener una motivación superior. 

La mirada que Nolan le dedicó tras escuchar esas palabras la hizo sentirse inquieta por primera vez en esa noche. Él tenía una motivación mayor para trabajar con ella, había conocido a su padre… y estaba esa promesa que no se cansaba de repetir. 

Sabía que tenía razón, también él tenía una motivación superior para ser parte de eso. No tenía por qué mirarla así por decir la verdad. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Miró el reloj por tercera vez en la última media hora. Era tarde y Micheletto no había dado señales en todo el día. Sabía que localizar al hombre que Emily les había indicado podía llevar tiempo, pero estaba impaciente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de iniciar la venganza de su padre. 

Rodrigo Borgia. Asesinado a traición. Condenado por la rata de Della Rovere quien había revelado los negocios ocultos que se manejaban en la compañía. 

Por años había sido solamente un sueño lejano. La idea de poder poner las manos encima de los culpables de la muerte de su padre era algo que le ayudaba a entretenerse en las noches de insomnio. Su madre había hecho lo posible por todos, pero en la pobreza nada era fácil. Cesare se había preocupado desde el inicio en cómo ayudar para sacar a sus hermanos adelante… Luego, poco después de cumplida la mayoría de edad se quedó solo con ellos, todo se volvió mucho más pesado. 

Por suerte, Micheletto había llegado entonces a su vida. 

El sonido de llamada en el computador lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sólo había un contacto que pudiera estar llamándolo. 

–¡Cesare! 

Lucrezia estaba radiante. Cuando la imagen llenó la pantalla frente a él lo miraba llena de cariño y entusiasmo. Llevaba el cabello dorado suelto sobre los hombros e iba vestida ya para dormir. 

–Estás preciosa –le dijo de inmediato, logrando que la sonrisa de su hermanita se ampliara. 

–¿Cómo estás, Cesare? ¿Micheletto te está cuidando bien? 

La pregunta le hizo gracia. Lucrezia nunca hablaba de Micheletto como un hombre peligroso. Nunca la había intimidado. La recordaba, apenas una preadolescente, acercándose a él con curiosidad mientras Joffre le rehuía y Juan lo miraba con desconfianza. 

En teoría, Micheletto era un asesino profesional a sueldo, aunque con ellos siempre había hecho mucho más. Nunca había querido ahondar en sus motivaciones, pero Cesare no tenía dudas sobre su fidelidad y su interés en la causa de la venganza de su padre. Para él había investigado, había robado, había intimidado… pero también dependiendo del caso lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión con sus hermanos. Incluida Lucrezia. 

–Siempre me cuida bien –replicó él con tono ligero, como si no estuviera haciendo nada peligroso de lo cual necesitara ser cuidado–. ¿Cómo estás tú, amor? 

–Feliz –contestó ella de inmediato–. Giulia me envió unos vestidos preciosos. Tienes que verme en ellos. Quería animarme por la marcha de Joffre. 

–A ti todo te queda bien –declaró él con convicción. No se salvaría de un desfile de modas cuando regresara a casa. Giulia tenía buen gusto, estaba seguro de que los regalos para su hermana tenían que ser apropiados para ella. 

Agradecía que la mujer estuviera tan pendiente de su familia. Después de años de ausencia, finalmente los había encontrado. Cuando su padre había caído preso, su madre había huido con ellos, había empezado a utilizar su apellido de soltera y se habían escondido. No fue hasta después de su muerte que Giulia había dado con ellos para hacerles llegar el dinero que Rodrigo Borgia había aparatado de sus cuentas personales y por tanto, no había sido embargado con todo lo demás. 

Nunca hubiera pensado que el hecho de que su padre tuviera una amante resultara tan beneficioso. 

–Gracias –respondió la chica reluciente de orgullo. Se veía muy feliz para necesitar ser animada por la marcha de su hermano menor. 

Cuando Giulia les había dado su herencia, la había dividido en 4 partes iguales. Cesare había querido destinar las de Lucrezia y Joffre para pagarles una educación de nivel superior en el ámbito privado. El menor había partido a un internado recientemente después de cumplir todos los requisitos y procesos para ser admitido. Sin embargo, su hermana se había negado olímpicamente a dejar la escuela pública: no estaba dispuesta a perder a todos sus amigos.

–Cesare, ¿cuándo vas a volver? –Preguntó Lucrezia aprovechando su pequeño momento de distracción en esos pensamientos–. Te extraño. 

La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de la chica. Lo miraba con esa expresión que tenía siempre para pedirle las cosas que le hacía imposible negarse. 

–No lo sé, amor –replicó con tacto. Aquello no era fácil–. Aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí. 

Una línea de disgusto se marcó en la frente perfecta de su hermana. 

–¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? 

Cesare suspiró. 

–Un día te lo explicaré todo. Necesito hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Por nosotros. Por la memoria de nuestro padre… 

Se detuvo. No quería implicar a su hermana y tenía claro que ella tampoco iba a entenderlo. No veían las cosas igual. En parte lo agradecía. Mantener el alma de su hermana pura y libre de todas las secuelas posibles tras la vida de miseria a la que Della Rovere los había condenado. 

–Te extraño… No me gusta estar sola… 

Cesare cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. 

–Volveré en cuanto pueda. ¿De acuer…? –Se detuvo a media frase, procesando de nuevo lo que su hermana acababa de decir–. ¿Sola? 

Ante su pregunta, Lucerzia desvió la mirada, lo que provocó que Cesare se inclinara más cerca de la pantalla. 

–¿Sola? –Repitió–. ¿Qué pasa con Juan? 

Tenía que haber preguntado por su otro hermano antes. Juan también era mayor de edad al recibir su herencia y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último dólar. Desde pequeños había sido el mayor dolor de cabeza de Cesare y no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar. Había hablado seriamente con él antes de irse: Lucrezia y él estarían viviendo solos, tenía que estar pendiente de ella. 

Evidentemente, no era eso lo que estaba haciendo. 

–¿Cuál Juan? –Preguntó Lucrezia con un falso tono inocente. Cesare no le respondió, se limitó a mirarla con severidad. Al menos con toda la severidad que era capaz de dedicarle a ella. Cuando hablara con Juan sería muy diferente–. ¿Te refieres al hermano que lleva dos noches sin dormir aquí? 

Cesare cerró los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba metido su hermano? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Lucrezia en ese tiempo? 

–No tienes que preocuparte –le aseguró Lucrezia con su voz suave y cálida que resultaba tranquilizante incluso en los peores momentos–. Estoy bien. Pero te extraño… Ven a casa. Micheletto puede hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo en tu lugar. Por favor. 

En ese momento escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a escuchar los pasos de Micheletto a pesar de lo sigiloso que era. 

–Esta vez no –le replicó a su hermana–. Tengo que irme. Dile a Juan cuando regrese que voy a hablar con él… Entenderá a lo que me refiero. 

Lucrezia hizo un mohín decepcionado. 

–Ya se lo dirás tú cuando vengas –dijo con toda la frialdad que le era posible, aunque el efecto no lo lograba si iba unido a los ojos ligeramente humedecidos con los que lo miraba en ese momento. 

–Pórtate bien, amor… –se despidió Cesare sin responder a aquella provocación directa. 

Las palabras derritieron la frialdad de la chica. 

–Cuídate, Cesare. Y deja que Micheletto te cuide. 

Cuando cortó la comunicación y se giró, se encontró con el asesino apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo. 

–Lo encontré –le informó el hombre. 

La sensación de placer anticipado recorrió a Cesare al escucharlo. Era hora de ir a tomar la primera víctima de su venganza. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Micheletto no regresó hasta asegurarse de que todo rastro del asesinato de Antonello había desaparecido. El hombre vivía en la clandestinidad, sin hacer uso de un apellido o una residencia fija. La información de Emily Thorne había hecho posible encontrarlo, pero a la policía le faltaría esa información para hacer el camino inverso. Tras lavar la escena con lejía e incinerar toda la ropa implicada en el sangriento golpe, decidió que podía volver al apartamento. 

Cesare había estado soberbio. Los cortes habían sido limpios y precisos. Suficiente para que Antonello sufriera y escuchara la razón por la cual sufría aquella tortura. Había conseguido un lugar apropiado para trabajar por largo tiempo sin ser advertidos por nadie. Cesare había anunciado en Grayson Global que llegaría tarde porque estaba indispuesto. 

Después de tanta emoción debía descansar, pero Micheletto sabía que no lo encontraría en su cuarto. Ni siquiera comiendo o reposando. La adrenalina después de una noche como aquella era demasiada. 

Pasó a cambiarse al apartamento que tenían en la ciudad y se dirigió al gimnasio del edificio. A esa hora del día, siendo un lugar donde vivían en su mayoría hombres solteros de negocios, estaría vacío. Todos estaban en sus oficinas haciendo dinero. 

En efecto, al llegar solo encontró a Cesare. 

Lo observó unos momentos desde la puerta. Estaba practicando movimientos básicos de pelea. Esos con los que había reducido a Antonello la noche anterior hasta inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

Parecía muy lejano el primer día que había entrenado a Cesare. Había sido en un callejón vacío que apestaba a basura, pero era lo que tenían disponible. Aun recordaba esa época. Cuando había encontrado a los Borgia por primera vez, ya Cesare se estaba haciendo cargo de sus hermanos. Era joven pero la vida lo había curtido muy pronto. No había dejado que las circunstancias lo hicieran menos, había ido reservando la rabia y el rencor por todo lo ocurrido y necesitaba encausarlos. 

Micheletto sabía que podían hacer causa en común.

Al inicio se acercaba ocasionalmente. Le brindaba ayuda cuando Cesare le comunicaba sus carencias. Después de sus trabajos se volvía a acercar donde los Borgia hasta que se hizo una costumbre. Era parte de sus rituales. A Cesare no le dio miedo entrarse de su trabajo cuando lo encontró lavando la sangre de su puñal favorito. 

Al contrario. 

La primera vez que le había pedido que lo enseñara, Micheletto se lo había pensado. Cesare Borgia estaba hecho para algo más que el asesinato a sueldo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran otras. Venganza. Eso era lo que clamaba todo su cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, su primer asesinato no había tenido que ver con la venganza de su padre, sino con aquel despreciable Giovanni Sforza, quien se dedicaba a acosar a su hermana Lucrezia. 

Siempre era una mala idea meterse con Lucrezia. 

Había sido un asesinato bastante caótico, pero después de los eventos de la noche anterior, podía estar seguro de que Cesare había progresado muchísimo. 

–¿Te vas a quedar allí? 

La voz de Cesare lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Finalmente dejó de aporrear el saco de boxeo y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillantes. Aún le duraba la embriaguez del poder que brinda saber que se tiene dominio sobre la vida de otro y resulta tan sencillo quitarla. 

Micheletto se acercó. 

–¿Te encargaste de todo? –Preguntó Cesare con tono complacido. Micheletto asintió levemente aunque sabía que era una pregunta retórica. De otra forma, se hubiera sentido insultado por la duda–. Bien. Empezaba a cansarme de esto. Necesito pelear de verdad. 

Micheletto asintió y se puso de pie frente a él. Esperando. 

Cesare hizo el primer movimiento. 

Pronto todo se redujo a Cesare. Su avance, sus golpes, su estrategia. Cuando practicaban juntos, era de verdad. Micheletto nunca utilizaba toda su habilidad, se negaba a lastimarlo de manera innecesaria, pero tampoco se lo ponía fácil y su oponente tenía mucha fuerza y habilidad. A otro lo hubiera vencido. 

Él lo conocía de memoria. 

El peso del cuerpo de Cesare, la tensión de sus músculos fibrosos contra él, el sudor que caía de su rostro, la fuerza con la que corría la sangre alterada por sus venas… El latido de su pulso bajo sus dedos al cerrar las manos sobre su garganta. 

Los ojos de Cesare brillaron al verse retenido y Micheletto permitió un ligero reflejo de sonrisa en sus labios antes de verse derribado y aprisionado por su alumno. 

El camino de venganza en el que se habían embarcado juntos tiempo atrás seguía adelante. Esa noche habían dado un gran paso. 

Pero Micheletto sabía que quedaba un cabo suelto por resolver. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

No había sido fácil encontrar el vínculo, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Nolan estaba solo en su apartamento de la ciudad leyendo el artículo sobre el caso que había encontrado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había anochecido. Se había puesto aquella búsqueda como un reto y finalmente lo había logrado. 

La sonrisa de satisfacción se le congeló en los labios cuando sintió una delgadísima pero fuerte cuerda ceñirse alrededor de su cuello, seguida de una respiración cerca de su oído. 

–Odio las computadoras –susurró una voz ronca que no tardó en identificar–. La gente ha olvidado la costumbre de preguntar en lugar de husmear desde ellas. 

Iba a matarlo. El miedo se le congeló en las venas y dejó la mano a medio camino hacia su cuello. Sin embargo, el hombre aflojó la presión y empujó su silla hacia atrás. Como tenía rodines se vio apartado de la computadora. Tosió y se tocó el cuello que parecía estar ileso, mientras el hombre revisaba la pantalla que tenía abierta. 

Al girarse hacia él, se encontró como sospechaba con el rostro serio e inexpresivo de Micheletto Corella. 

–La gente no suele responder cuando se le pregunta amablemente –comentó Nolan entre toses. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y no estaba seguro de poder disimularlo. 

–No dije nada de amabilidad –masculló Micheletto. 

Los labios de Nolan se curvearon hacia un lado, más un tic nervioso que una sonrisa. 

–¿Cómo entraste? 

La mirada que le dirigió Micheletto podía interpretarse fácilmente como que no estaba allí para contestar preguntas estúpidas, aunque a Nolan le parecía una preocupación muy válida. 

–¿Algo interesante? –Preguntó el intruso señalando la pantalla, con un tono casual que le puso los vellos de punta. 

Nolan se obligó a respirar profundo. No iba a matarlo. Si lo hacía, Emily rompería su trato con Cesare y eso no le convenía. ¿Cierto? 

–Según como se vea… –respondió con lo que pretendía ser su tono casual, aunque salió algo tembloroso para su gusto.

Hubiera preferido que Micheletto continuara inexpresivo. Ese inicio de sonrisa en el costado izquierdo de su boca lo hizo sentirse más inquieto. Nolan desvió la mirada. No era agradable que la gente lo pillara investigando su pasado. 

–¿Por qué te importa? –Preguntó Micheletto con tono cortante. 

Nolan se removió incómodo. No estaba atado ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía rígido y presentía que era mejor no moverse mucho. 

–Soy curioso… eso es todo… 

El hombre arqueó una ceja. No podía asegurarlo pero tenía la impresión de que le había divertido su respuesta. 

–No es una historia para antes de dormir –masculló de mala manera mientras desconectaba la computadora desde el cable de alimentación de electricidad. Nolan sintió un dolor casi físico al verlo. Su computadora. 

–Pero es bastante esclarecedora –señaló sintiéndose un poco más valiente. Si quisiera matarlo, ya lo habría hecho. No era el primer asesino que lo secuestraba desde que había empezado a trabajar con Emily. ¿Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse? La mirada que le dirigió Micheletto limitó su sensación de valor–. Lo lamento. 

Pudo ver que sus condolencias no le sentaban bien al hombre. No había manera de quedar bien, era un hecho. Pero tampoco le extrañaba que no le gustara tratar ese tema. Tal vez hubiera sido más aconsejable quedarse callado, pero se sentía extrañamente imprudente. 

–Cesare no le ha pedido nada a Emily sobre Savonarola –ladeo la cabeza para observar mejor la reacción del hombre al escuchar el nombre–. ¿Por qué? 

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Cesare –replicó Micheletto de inmediato. 

Un chispazo de ira se reflejó en sus ojos. Nolan comprendió y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en sus ojos. 

–¿No lo sabe? –Preguntó en tono confidencial. El hombre desvió la mirada–. Los secretos en estas relaciones no son buenos… Créeme. 

Sin previo aviso el hombre se precipitó hacia él y lo obligó a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia atrás. Se inclinó hacia él para encararlo.

–No estoy aquí para hablar de eso –dijo en tono amenazante–. Estoy haciéndote una advertencia. 

Los ojos azules de Micheletto eran fríos y fieros, como una espada de hielo. Nolan tragó grueso. Asesinos psicópatas en su casa. Empezaba a ser una costumbre poco saludable. 

–Va a aparecer un muerto –continuó Micheletto–. Alguien que se te hará familiar. 

En un primer lugar pensó en Emily y en su tía, pero las descartó casi de inmediato. No se atreverían a tocar a Emily si querían seguir bajo el amparo de Takeda. En cuanto a su tía, no creía que supieran de su existencia, había cubierto muy bien su relación. 

No, nada de eso tenía sentido. Luego comprendió. 

–¿El chico, Antonello? –Sabía la respuesta sin necesidad de esperarla. 

Micheletto puso una mano en su hombro, sujetándolo contra su asiento. 

–Ni una palabra –dijo en tono amenazante. 

Nolan intentó librarse del agarre sin éxito, luego resopló y lo miró a los ojos con fastidio. 

–Pueden exponer a Emily, no diré nada… –dijo en tono cansado, logrando esta vez sonar menos asustado de lo que estaba–. En verdad, esto es tan innecesario. 

A pesar de la inexpresividad de su rostro había algo en su mirada que le hizo pensar que algo había calzado de repente dentro de la mente de Micheletto. De alguna manera sabía que eso lo comprendería. 

–Bien –masculló del hombre retirando la mano. Nolan se acarició el hombro, le iba a doler por un día completo por lo menos. Notó como el hombre dudaba antes de añadir algo más–. Sobre Savonarola… 

–Tampoco –dijo Nolan de inmediato, sus ojos se ensancharon nuevamente con miedo–. Lo entendí, puedes entrar a matarme en cualquier momento. Mis labios están cerrados y mi computadora probablemente quemada… 

Micheletto lo miró sin sonreír, pero la sensación de amenaza había disminuido. Al menos un poco. 

Alerta. Sí que empezaba a acostumbrarse a los asesinos psicóticos. 

El intruso dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del apartamento, como si todo hubiera terminado. Nolan sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo irse. 

–Pero –añadió en voz alta, logrando que Micheletto se detuviera–, sé algo que podría interesarte. 

No, no debió haber dicho eso. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Le gustaba la azotea del edificio. La ventaja de vivir en un lugar de gente tan ocupada era que no tenían tiempo de meterse con nadie. Tampoco de subir a un lugar como aquel durante la noche. A Micheletto le venía muy bien. 

No se acostumbraba a vivir en el mismo lugar que Cesare. Siempre se había mantenido cerca, pero hasta que habían llegado a esa ciudad habían decidido que lo mejor sería que se quedara con él. En parte por razones de seguridad, no le hacía gracia dejarlo solo ahora que empezaba a enfrentarse a las fuerzas que habían terminado con la muerte de su padre. Por su parte, Cesare había dicho que no quería que estuviera lejos siendo la única persona con la que podría hablar con libertad. Menos mal que no había tenido que convencerlo de que era mejor ir con él que quedarse vigilando a sus hermanos. No habría soportado tener que cuidar a Juan Borgia y tampoco saber que Cesare estaba en peligro. 

Pero a veces necesitaba espacio para pensar. 

Augustino. Cuando había ido a intimidar a Nolan Ross lo último que había esperado era que le hablara sobre él. Ya hacía tanto tiempo de aquello… 

Podría haber matado a Savonarola. No habría sido sencillo, el tipo era un maniático de la seguridad y era prácticamente imposible llegar a él. Solía consolarle la idea de que para un maldito como aquel morir no era suficiente. En cambio, ver caer todo lo que había construido… Algo que incluía a Della Rovere. Y la venganza de Cesare. 

Sin embargo, nunca había tenido tan a mano alcanzarlo. Si la información de Nolan era correcta, tendría oportunidad de llegar hasta Savonarola si asistía a esa fiesta de Grayson Global sobre la que Cesare le había estado hablando. Faltaba poco menos de una semana. 

Cerró los ojos. Savonarola no debía siquiera recordarlo. Ese maldito homofóbico había despedido a muchos otros por darse cuenta de su orientación sexual. No le había importado que Augustino estuviera enfermo. El seguro no había cubierto su tratamiento. Su esposa se había negado a llevarlo a juicio a sabiendas de que se revelaría que su esposo era gay. Todo había quedado en nada: Augustino muerto y Savonarola podrido en dinero. 

Cuando supo la historia de los Borgia, caídos en desgracia por Della Rovere, uno de los principales aliados de Savonarola, Micheletto supo que era el camino apropiado. Los había buscado por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar a Cesare y sus hermanos. 

Pero entonces todo había dejado de ser solo sobre Savonarola. 

En parte por eso nunca se lo había mencionado a Cesare. Al inicio lo estaba conociendo y luego había querido evitar que pensara que estaba allí solo por su propia vendetta. 

No había esperado que un tipo temeroso y poco hecho para la acción como Nolan Ross fuera a descubrir su secreto. Era un hombre curioso. No era como Emily, Cesare o él, pero estaba metido hasta el cuello en todo aquello sin más motivación que la misma Emily en sí. 

Sí. Tal vez por eso le había creído que no diría nada. Quizá realmente entendía. 

Y si no, al menos tenía presente que si hablaba, lo mataría. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–¡Cesare!

El grito le heló la sangre. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar pero no quería a su dueña cerca de aquel lugar. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie indebido lo había escuchado, al tiempo que veía a su preciosa hermana correr hacia él. 

La recibió en un estrecho abrazo, tal vez más fuerte de la cuenta. Cesare no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó con urgencia separándola de él y tomando su cabeza entre ambas manos, sintiendo los rubios cabellos mezclarse entre sus dedos–. ¿Cómo me encontraste? 

Lucrezia hizo poco caso a su alarma y se zafó de sus manos para darle un cálido beso de saludo. Estaba radiante, como siempre. Ebria de contento por su hazaña de sorprenderlo. 

No tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. 

–Revisé tu computadora –señaló la chica como si fuera obvio. Micheletto tenía razón al odiar esos aparatos–. ¿No te alegra verme? 

Cesare tomo a su hermana por la cintura mirándola con preocupación. 

–No debiste haber venido –declaró con pesar, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. 

¿A qué hora había crecido tanto? La veía mayor que cuando la habían dejado un par de meses atrás. Tal vez era ese maquillaje tan calculado para verse natural y esa ropa… Giulia se había lucido con los regalos que le había hecho a la única hija de su amante. 

¿Cómo había hecho Lucrezia para marcharse hasta la ciudad? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Juan que no se daba cuenta de nada? 

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó ella sin entender, aunque el brillo del triunfo seguía en su mirada: estaba allí independientemente de lo que él dijera. 

Cesare respiró hondo. No quería explicárselo todo pero empezaba a pensar que no tendría opición. 

–Es largo de explicar. Estoy haciendo algo. Aquí nadie sabe quién soy. 

La idea pareció divertirla. Cesare se mordió un labio con ansiedad. Debió haberla enseñado a percibir mejor la maldad y el peligro en el mundo. Tal vez la había protegido demasiado. 

–¿Y quién eres aquí? –Preguntó como si aquello fuera un juego. 

Antes de responderle, tuvo un recordatorio de que no lo era. 

–Cattanei, menos mal que te alcanzo –dijo una voz a su espalda. Daniel. Se giró para ver a Grayson sonriéndole–. Te dejé la información que me pediste en el correo. 

–Perfecto –replicó Cesare con una sonrisa tensa. 

–¿Quién es esta? –preguntó Daniel mirando a Lucrezia con interés y una sonrisa afable–. ¿No nos presentas? 

Lucrezia le sonrió ampliamente y le tendió una mano. 

–Es Lucrezia, una sobrina de mi compañero de apartamento –mintió Cesare antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de decir algo. 

Daniel sonrió y la saludó con toda la amabilidad de la que hacían gala los Grayson. Como siempre, no se daba cuenta nunca de cuando le estaban mintiendo en las narices. 

La convivencia con Micheletto era algo a lo que no había querido renunciar durante el transcurso de su plan, por lo que había tenido que reconocer abiertamente en el trabajo que no vivía solo. Sabía que muchos habían asumido que su compañero de apartamento era su pareja, o al menos tenían la duda. Aquello le había funcionado bastante bien hasta entonces. Le había ahorrado lidiar con tipas como esa Ashley Devenport de la que Emily le había advertido y le había valido la confianza de algunas chicas que tenían acceso a información que podía ser importante. 

No había llegado a comentárselo a Micheletto. 

–Eres encantadora –comentó Daniel con una sonrisa complacida–. Seguramente te llevarías bien con mi hermana Charlotte. 

–Me llevo bien con todo el mundo –declaró Lucrezia con soltura. Se manejaba bien con los extraños y Cesare sabía que no mentía. No conocía a nadie que no quisiera a su hermana. 

Daniel asintió y dedicó a Cesare una de esas miradas amistosas con las que lo había recibido casi desde el primer día. 

–Deberías llevarla a la fiesta de la otra semana. Será algo familiar… Se luciría. 

Los ojos de Lucrezia brillaron antes de que Cesare pudiera replicar. 

–¿Fiesta? –Repitió la chica con entusiasmo al tiempo que tomaba una mano de Cesare y la estrechaba con fuerza–. ¡Convenceré a mi tío de que me deje ir! ¡Oh, tengo un vestido nuevo perfecto! 

A Daniel pareció divertirle su entusiasmo. 

–Puedes traer a tu tío –declaró con un gesto generoso que le era muy común. Cesare estaba convencido de que a Daniel aún le gustaba pensar que era una persona decente y le interesaban los demás, no solo los negocios–. Seguro que a Cattanei le gustará que lo acompañe.

No era común que Cesare se quedara sin una réplica inmediata, pero escuchó el agradecimiento entusiasmado de su hermana desde una especie de niebla mental. Llevar a Lucrezia a una fiesta donde esperaba ver cara a cara a Della Rovere por primera vez. Ir con Micheletto, a quien muchos en el trabajo consideraban su pareja. 

–Nos vemos, Cattanei –dijo Daniel dándole una palmada en la espalda–. Encantado de conocerte Lucrezia, nos vemos en la fiesta. 

Apenas logró mascullar una despedida convincente antes de girarse a ver a su hermana. 

–No puedes ir a esa fiesta –declaró de inmediato. 

Lucrezia simplemente le sonrió. Ella parecía pensar todo lo contrario. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–¡Micheletto!

Solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de decir su nombre con esa mezcla de entusiasmo y cariño, pero no tenía idea de qué hacía allí. Sin embargo, sus oídos no lo habían engañado al entrar al apartamento: Lucrezia estaba allí. 

Mientras que Juan lo había visto siempre con desconfianza y Joffre con miedo, la única mujer de los Borgia se había acercado a él desde un inicio con curiosidad e interés. Si Cesare confiaba en él, ella también lo hacía. Nunca había sido alguien cariñoso, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Allí estaba, corriendo a darle un beso en la mejilla y dedicarle una sonrisa radiante. 

Pero sus siguientes palabras no las había entendido. 

–¡Ahora eres mi tío! 

La miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero ella no parecía importarle. Sonreía, como quien sabe que está haciendo una travesura. Cesare los miraba desde la puerta con expresión preocupada. 

–Lucrezia llegó hoy a Grayson Global –señaló el hombre por toda explicación. 

Micheletto comprendió entonces la gravedad de la expresión de Cesare, tan contrastante con la de su hermana. 

–Iremos a una fiesta –dijo Lucrezia con soltura–. Me invitaron, y Cesare dijo que eras mi tío y te invitaron también. 

–No irás –la contradijo el mayor de los Borgia con voz grave–. No es una buena idea. Te expliqué que estoy trabajando en algo. 

La chica se giró hacia él con expresión astuta. 

–Me prometiste que no estabas en peligro. Si no es peligroso, ¿por qué no puedo ir? 

Cesare le sostuvo la mirada sin responder. Luego habló, aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a Micheletto. 

–Juan se fue con Sancia hace un par de días. No hay noticias suyas. 

Micheletto arqueó las cejas al escuchar eso. ¿Con la chica que había hecho de niñera de Joffre antes de que se marchara al internado? Bien pensado, tampoco era tan extraño. Era del tipo de Juan: mujer, bonita y joven. La pregunta era cómo lo había convencido de permanecer con ella más que unas horas en la cama. 

–Es mayor de edad –comentó Micheletto, ganándose una sonrisa entusiasmada de Lucrezia. Sospechaba que los hermanos habían estado discutiendo al respecto desde antes de su llegada. La chica querría quedarse con Cesare en la ciudad. Tendría vacaciones un par de semanas y preferiría estar allí que sola en casa. En parte era bueno no tener que preocuparse porque se quedara sin vigilancia con ese chico que rondaba siempre su casa. 

–Tenemos que encontrar a Juan –insistió Cesare, dirigiendo al fin la mirada hacia él–. Tienes que buscarlo. Yo no puedo irme. 

La idea no le gustaba nada. Si insistía, iría a hacerlo, pero no quería dejarlo. Desvió la mirada mientras Lucrezia se acercaba a Cesare. 

–Pero hermano, no puedes enviar lejos a mi tío… –declaró con suavidad–. Ya entendí que lo que haces es delicado, pero puedo ayudar. De verdad. 

Conocía lo suficiente a Cesare para saber que no podía resistirse a ese tono ni esa mirada de su hermana. El mayor de los hermanos tomó las manos de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente. 

–Quédate aquí. Micheletto y yo tenemos que hablar. 

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento. Micheletto asintió antes de seguirlo. Irían al gimnasio, lo sabía. Antes de salir pudo ver la expresión satisfecha de Lucrezia, quien evidentemente confiaba con lograr lo que quería. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Ir a buscar a Juan era una locura. Se lo había hecho ver mientras se cambiaban de ropa para el intenso ejercicio que iban a realizar. Tardarían en encontrarlo y nada aseguraba que no se fuera de nuevo. Lucrezia se quedaría a solas y ese novio que tenía, Paolo, se quedaría con ella de seguro. No podrían evitarlo. 

Para satisfacción de Micheletto, Cesare había reconocido que no le hacía gracia que lo dejara solo en la ciudad para ir a la caza de su rebelde e inconsciente hermano. 

–Podremos ocuparnos de él después –le había sugerido Micheletto. 

El problema era qué hacer con Lucrezia entonces. No se quedaría tranquila hasta no ir a la fiesta con ambos. Ambos, porque Daniel Grayson también lo había invitado. 

Al evento del que Nolan Ross le había hablado. 

Micheletto le había enseñado a Cesare que en la vida real, cuando hay que defenderse, no suele haber un tiempo de calentamiento antes. Todo era rápido, caótico y valen más las acciones reflejas que el entrenamiento. Por eso, en ocasiones como esa, Cesare optaba por brincarse el calentamiento y atacar de una vez. 

Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras y Cesare lo sabía. Entre golpes, llaves y contenciones le había ido explicando toda la situación. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta: Daniel lo había invitado en persona y Emily le había insistido en que sería el lugar ideal para acceder a una información que ella necesitaba. El evento no era propiamente de la compañía sino de un compendio importante de empresarios. Sospechaba que Nolan Ross también iría, NolCorp estaba entre los invitados. Emily no le había dejado claro si ella también. 

Pero lo más importante era que Della Rovere estaría allí. 

Y, aunque Cesare no supiera que tenía alguna importancia, Savonarola también. 

–Sé que te gusta estar a las sombras –comentó Cesare después de que lo soltara de una llave y empezaran a pelear de nuevo–. Pero esto puede ser importante. Alguien debe vigilar a Lucrezia mientras hago lo que debo hacer y ella puede ser una buena distracción. 

Micheletto torció el gesto mientras evadía un golpe de Cesare y con un giro calculado lo tomaba por el cuello desde atrás para inmovilizarlo.

–Iré –declaró antes de pensarlo. En medio de la adrenalina del ejercicio, no podía. La idea de estar cerca de Savonarola encendía la ira dentro de él. Podría tener acceso durante ese evento. Podría matarlo. Lo estaba pensando desde que Nolan se lo había dicho. 

Cesare sonrió divertido y con un ágil movimiento se zafó de su agarre para contraatacar después y empujarlo hasta encasillarlo contra la pared. En otro momento, Micheletto hubiera sabido detenerlo, pero no estaba muy concentrado ese día. 

El mayor de los Borgia sonrió a pocos centímetros de su cara. 

–Daniel cree que tú y yo somos pareja–comentó con tono divertido– y no es el único.

La frase se repitió en su mente mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría. La tensión en su cuerpo en ese momento no tenía relación con el esfuerzo del ejercicio. Cesare lo miraba atentamente, aún con la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, como si quisiera evaluar su reacción muy de cerca. 

Las manos de Micheletto se ciñeron con fuerza en los brazos de Cesare. Le hubiera gustado borrar esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios. Por un momento lo consideró. Cerrar la ridícula distancia entre ambos y besarlo allí mismo, en medio del cansancio y el sudor de la lucha. Quitarle la idea de que aquello era gracioso. Lograr que lo considerara. Que por un maldito minuto lo considerara como él lo había pensado innumerables veces. Más de las que eran sanas. 

Pero en su lugar, lo derribó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, inclinándose para encararlo. 

–¿Vamos a pretender que lo somos?

Pudo ver un brillo particular en los ojos de Cesare por un momento. 

–Dejémoslos preguntárselo –respondió con vaguedad y por un momento, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse. Su sonrisa dejó de ser burlona para ser cómplice y Micheletto aflojó la presión sobre él. 

En ese momento, Cesare volvió a tomar ventaja en el combate. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cesare miró el reloj. Se iban a atrasar, pero era costumbre llegar tarde a ese tipo de actividades. Mientras tanto podía repasar mentalmente todo lo que Emily le había dicho que necesitaba. Le había asegurado que Nolan se encargaría de las cámaras. Él solo debía escabullirse un momento para acceder a los archivos… 

Le inquietaba llevar a Lucrezia con ellos. No habría querido exponerla a nada pero no había manera de convencerla de quedarse atrás. De cualquier manera, no tenía por qué correr algún peligro. Con suerte le serviría a él mismo para mantener la cabeza fría al ver a Della Rovere por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. 

Además, Micheletto iría con ellos. ¿Qué podía pasar? 

Precisamente el hombre entró al salón mientras pensaba en ello. Se tomó un momento para contemplarlo. No era habitual verlo vestir de manera formal. No le quedaba mal aunque se veía bastante incómodo con el saco y la corbata. Cesare sonrió para sí al verlo pasarse un dedo con molestia entre el cuello de la camisa y la piel, antes de revisarse de nuevo los puños y hacer una mueca de molestia. 

No era común ver a Micheletto incómodo. 

Se acercó para acomodarle las solapas del saco y la corbata. Los azules ojos del asesino se clavaron en él. Estaba particularmente tenso. 

–No será tan terrible –dijo Cesare poniendo una mano en su hombro. Tampoco era normal que el hombre estuviera tan ansioso por nada.

Antes de que le replicara alguna cosa, se escuchó el suave golpeteo de los tacones de Lucrezia contra el suelo mientras entraba a la sala con rapidez. 

Estaba sencillamente preciosa. El cabello alto recogido, el maquillaje natural, el vestido perfecto… Pudo ver su expresión complacida al ver la expresión de admiración en su rostro. Miró de reojo a Micheletto y él también tenía la vista fija en ella. 

–Voy con un par de apuestos caballeros –comentó Lucrezia con una sonrisa de admiración. Se acercó a ambos y dedicó una mirada especialmente larga a Micheletto–. Te sienta bien el traje. Cesare, deberías pedirle que lo use más. 

Sonrió al ver la expresión de Micheletto al escuchar la sugerencia, pero la verdad no era mala idea. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A Nolan no le gustaban esas fiestas. La comida era buena y la gente era divertida de observar, pero todos solían mirarlo con ese deje de estupefacción todavía. Esa incredulidad de que alguien como él se hubiera hecho un hueco en su mundo y estuviera podrido en plata solo porque tenía buenas ideas. 

Le hubiera gustado llevar a Emily. Con ella todas aquellas vulgares reuniones se volvían algo interesante y emocionante. Torció el gesto para sí mismo mientras tomaba una copa de las que ofrecía una camarera. Tenía que admitir que tenía un problema: se estaba volviendo adicto a las emociones fuertes. 

Dicho así sonaba mejor que adicto a Amanda Clarke. Al juego de Emily Thorne. 

O tal vez le había tomado el gusto a las venganzas. 

La idea se le ocurrió cuando vio entrar al salón a Cesare. El chico Borgia estaba muy guapo, no cabía esperar otra cosa. Se notaba que había nacido para ese mundo, llevaba la elegancia en los genes. Lo acompañaba una chica muy joven, preciosa. Detrás de ellos, entró Micheletto, ese cabello rojizo y esos fríos ojos azules eran inconfundibles. El traje le quedaba bien, quién lo hubiera pensado… 

Nolan dio un largo trago a su copa. 

Iba a ser una velada interesante. Unos minutos antes había visto en persona a Della Rovere y Savonarola. 

Tomó otra copa y se acomodó en un extremo del salón para observar como Daniel se acercaba a hablar con los recién llegados. Era entusiasta como un niño pequeño. Amanda lo conocía bien. Había abrazado la nueva amistad con Cesare sin dudas ni cuestionamientos, como un niño con un juguete nuevo. 

El problema con Daniel era que el juguete era él y nunca se daba cuenta. 

Ese día le habían llevado una distracción nueva. La chica rubia era de una calidez encantadora y pronto se vio rodeada por los Grayson. Una joya. Nadie notó como Cesare se escabullía y a ninguno le importó que su mal encarado tío se retirara un poco. 

Nolan se deslizó entre la gente hasta llegar a la altura de Micheletto, quien vigilaba a la chica apoyado en una pared lateral del salón. 

–Es una belleza –comentó con tranquilidad. Estaba seguro de que nadie les estaba poniendo atención–. ¿Quién es? 

–Mi sobrina –masculló Micheletto de mala gana. No parecía complacido con que se hubiera acercado a hablarle. 

Nolan sonrió ligeramente. 

–No creo que compartan ningún gen realmente… 

La mirada de reojo de Micheletto estaba cargada de irritación. ¿Estaba convirtiendo en un hobby molestar a un asesino a sueldo? Nolan se preguntaba dónde había dejado perdido su instinto de conservación. 

–¿Te encargaste? –Preguntó el hombre entre dientes mientras se tapaba los labios con la copa que había tomado de la mesera que se acercó a ofrecerle algo de beber. 

–Como si pudiera no hacerlo. Cuando ella lo pide… 

Dejó la frase a medias pero sabía que Micheletto lo entendía. 

De hecho, tuvo la impresión de que el hombre le iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero de repente se quedó rígido. Nolan siguió la dirección de su mirada. 

Cerca del centro del salón, Savonarola lo estaba mirando. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue. 

Micheletto lanzó una mirada a Lucrezia. 

–Sácala de acá –le dijo. No era una petición realmente, pero Nolan ladeó la cabeza valorándola, con expresión indecisa. 

–No lo sé… ¿Es mayor de edad? –Preguntó con intención de disminuir la tensión del momento, pero Micheletto lo tomó en serio. 

–No existe –fue su única réplica. 

Cuando el asesino se deslizó con facilidad entre la gente en la dirección que Savonarola había desaparecido, Nolan tuvo el presentimiento de que algo grave sucedería. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Cuando el cuerpo de Savonarola cayó desde lo alto del edificio, se desató el caos. Cerraron el edificio, Cesare regresó al salón apenas a tiempo para la conmoción, aunque tuvo su propio momento de horror al no encontrar a Lucrezia. 

Por varios minutos tampoco encontraba a Micheletto y pensaba que estaría segura con él. Cuando vio a su asesino aparecer solo y con rostro impasible, el miedo se atenazó alrededor de su pecho. 

Se dirigió a él y lo apartó de la gente que se amontonaba cerca del balcón.

–¿Dónde está Lucrezia? –Le había preguntado con apremio. 

Micheletto evitó su mirada. 

–Con Nolan Ross –contestó con tono inexpresivo. 

Cesare no entendía nada. La noticia de que Savonarola se había suicidado se esparció por el salón. Al menos era la versión más creíble. El nombre hizo estremecer a Cesare. Era uno de los mayores aliados de Borgia Corporation y amigo personal de Della Rovere. 

La retirada temprana de Lucrezia con la única especie de aliado que tenían allí. La ausencia de Micheletto en el salón. La caída de Savonarola. 

Cesare podía conectar los puntos pero no entendía nada y el hecho de que Micheletto le rehuyera la mirada no ayudaba. Sin embargo, cuando la policía empezó a pedir datos de todos los invitados y preguntó por la sobrina de su compañero, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Una buena cantidad de dinero y sus habilidades les habían permitido salir del edificio, pero sabían que aquello no terminaría allí. Dejaron el auto detrás y se desplazaron a pie, mezclándose entre la gente. Las corbatas y los sacos se quedaron perdidos. Micheletto sentía los pasos rápidos de Cesare a su lado, su respiración pesada… la ira contenida. 

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente en un callejón vacío y lleno de inmundicias supo que no iba a aguantarse más. Previó el golpe que lo tiró contra el grosero muro de cemento mal trabajado pero no lo detuvo. 

–¿Qué sucedió ahí? –Preguntó Cesare con una voz que sonaba más a un rugido. Lo había obligado a voltearse, lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa con firmeza y no pensaba ceder–. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Micheletto se mojó los labios mientras respiraba todo lo que podía con la presión de la tela contra su garganta. 

–Savonarola iba a exponernos –declaró a como pudo–. Me reconoció. 

Pudo ver la extrañeza y la confusión en el rostro de Cesare. 

–¡¿De qué?!

Micheletto recordaba la noche que había burlado toda la seguridad de Savonarola y lo había enfrentado. A Augustino le quedaban un par de meses de vida. Creía que lograría sacar algo de él, pero no había servido de mucho. Debió haberlo matado entonces, pero aquel hombre malévolo le había dicho que tenía pruebas sobre Augustino y él. Si algo le sucedía, saldría a relucir en la investigación. La familia del moribundo se enteraría. La pesadilla de la que su amante había huido toda su vida al punto de llegar a casarse para evitarlo. 

Igual debió matarlo ahí mismo. Su relación con Augustino nunca debió haber sido un secreto. 

–Es una vieja historia –masculló Micheletto. La presión de Cesare aumentó y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Aún en la media oscuridad del callejón podía notar que echaban chispas de furia–. Un problema viejo. No creí que me recordara. 

Pudo notar como sus palabras calzaban poco a poco en la mente de Cesare. 

–¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó aumentando la presión–. ¿Sabías que estaría allí? No te lo he mencionado. Solamente que Della Rovere estaría allí. ¿Sabías…? 

La presión sobre su cuello cedió cuando Cesare retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando con incredulidad. 

–¿Tenías un problema anterior con Savonarola? –Lo miró como si pudiera leer la respuesta escrita en su cara, a pesar de que Micheletto estaba seguro de estar ocultando todas las emociones de su expresión–. ¿Sabías de su relación con Della Rovere? 

Micheletto asintió brevemente. Pudo notar el brillo de traición en los ojos de Cesare. 

–¿Todo este tiempo? –Intentó confirmar el joven Borgia–. ¿Por eso…? 

Dejó la pregunta a medias, cortado por su propia rabia. Justo lo que Micheletto había querido impedir siempre estaba sucediendo. 

–No –replicó Micheletto con voz ronca, pero estaba seguro de que no le creería. 

Su negativa fue un aliciente para la ira de Cesare. 

–Acabaste con mis oportunidades de acercarme a Della Rovere hoy –lo acusó con profundo resentimiento–. Saldaste tu “problema” con Savonarola y volaste todo el trabajo de estos meses… ¡de estos años! No puedo volver a Grayson Global, no tenemos papeles para identificar a Lucrezia y no voy a exponerla más a… 

Se detuvo de golpe. Ambos lo sabían. Había sido un error llevar a Lucrezia sin tener una identidad falsa que pudieran respaldar. Sería muy arriesgado producir una con prisas y ya la policía estaba tras la pista. Alejandro Cattanei debía estar siendo requerido para ser interrogado en ese momento sobre los acompañantes que había llevado. 

–Tenemos que recuperar a Lucrezia –señaló Micheletto. 

Cesare lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. Luego se acercó a él con celeridad. Nuevamente, Micheletto no intentó defenderse cuando se vio aprisionado contra la bronca superficie del muro a sus espaldas y la fuerza de Cesare. 

–No. Yo lo haré –susurró sobre su rostro con el resentimiento palpable en la voz. Micheletto notó como le recorría el rostro con la mirada, como si lo viera por primera vez–. Tú ya hiciste tu parte.

Lo había hecho. Savonarola lo había reconocido. Logró sacarlo por un pasillo lateral y obligarlo a salir a las escaleras de incendio. El hombre se había jactado de recordarlo: el monstruo, la aberración que había osado una vez burlar su seguridad para rogar por la vida de otra aberración moribunda. Lo había visto en la fiesta junto a ese chico guapo que usaba el apellido de la esposa de Rodrigo Borgia y llevaba de su brazo a una chica con el nombre de la única hija del empresario caído en desgracia. Esos de los cuales Della Rovere había sospechado al escuchar mencionarlos y más aún al haberlos visto. Si alguien conocía las facciones y el modus operandi de cualquier Borgia, era Giuliano Della Rovere. 

No había tenido otra opción. Una muerte rápida y confusa era la mejor opción. Hasta el momento había tratado de convencerse de que debía esperar, pero ya no se trataba solamente de su venganza. 

Asesinarlo y esconder el cuerpo no era una opción cuando la ausencia iba a ser percibida de inmediato. Sus guardias de seguridad asegurarían que no habría salido del edificio sin su protección y todos serían sometidos a confinamiento e investigación. Un suicidio podía ser caótico y darles más espacio de movimiento. 

Pero Cesare no querría escuchar todo eso. No querría verlo ni tenerlo cerca siquiera. 

Micheletto sabía que todo había terminado. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Moverse por las sombras no era algo nuevo para él. Cuando Della Rovere había arrastrado a su familia a la desgracia, Cesare había tenido que aprender a desplazarse con sigilo por el mundo como un don nadie. No le costó nada más que su orgullo volver a entrar en el papel. Con el rostro oculto en la sombra de la capucha de un abrigo viejo, se dirigió a la dirección que Emily le había enviado por mensaje. 

Llamó a la puerta una vez y le abrieron de inmediato. Emily le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que pasara. 

Lucrezia estaba dormida en el sofá del salón de aquel pequeño y austero apartamento. Sospechaba que debía ser un lugar secreto de Emily Thorne, donde podía tener las cosas que no podía arriesgarse a tener con ella en el apartamento desde el que llevaba a cabo su propio plan de venganza. 

La siguió a la cocina a pesar de las ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hermana y sacarla de allí. 

Emily sirvió dos tazas de café, sin preguntarle si iba a querer. No le vendría mal. Desde que el calor del forcejo con Micheletto lo había abandonado, se le había colado el frío en el cuerpo y no lo dejaba. 

Mientras tomaba su taza, Emily dejó un sobre ante él. 

Cesare lo miró sin tomarlo. 

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó con un deje de desconfianza. 

–Un nuevo lugar para quedarte –señaló Emily–. Discreto, apropiado para esconderse mientras te replanteas tu plan. Llaves, dirección… Todo está ahí. 

Cesare lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. 

–Gracias –dijo con tono grave.

–No me las des –replicó Emily. Lo decía en serio–. Es de parte de Takeda. 

No había pensado en aquel hombre todavía. No le iba a hacer gracia que lo hubiera echado todo a perder. 

–¿Dónde está Micheletto? –Preguntó la chica manteniendo la expresión seria que había tenido desde su llegada. 

–No lo sé –respondió de manera más precipitada de la normal. 

Ella lo notó. 

–La policía no parece segura de poder probar algo más que suicidio –le informó–. Buscan a la chica sin identificar pero tampoco les preocupa demasiado. Nadie cree que una jovencita como ella pudiera matar a un hombre como Savonarola arrojándolo del tejado. 

Cesare respiró y una sensación de alivio lo invadió junto con el aire. Lucrezia estaría a salvo. 

–Pero no puedo volver –recordó en voz alta–. Habría preguntas. Muchas. 

Emily se encogió de hombros. 

–Los Grayson no son la única forma de llegar a Della Rovere. –Le tendió otro sobre–. Este sí es mío. Toda la información que te prometí conseguir. ¿Tienes tu parte? 

El mayor de los Borgia se sacó de la bolsa del abrigo la memoria electrónica que había grabado para ella durante la fiesta y la puso sobre la mesa. 

–Un placer hacer negocios contigo –declaró Cesare guardándose el sobre. Luego miró hacia la sala, donde su hermana seguía en el séptimo sueño–. Gracias por cuidar a Lucrezia. 

Emily sonrió ligeramente. Era un gesto triste en un rostro tan bonito. 

–No fue nada. Es una chica dulce. Aunque a Nolan no le fue fácil traerla, fue una buena idea de Micheletto sacarla de ahí antes de que todo se desatara. 

Cesare desvió la mirada, sintiendo la furia en él todavía. 

–Hubiera sido mejor idea evitar todo esto. 

La chica lo miró pensativa. 

–Nolan cree que Savonarola había reconocido a Micheletto. Tal vez no tuvo opción. –Tampoco parecía preocuparle demasiado lo sucedido. Después de todo, ella sí tenía lo que lo había enviado a buscar–. De cualquier manera, tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. Yo lo entiendo. 

Lo único que ambos tenían en común eran los deseos de venganza. ¿Había mencionado Micheletto en su discusión cuál era su problema pendiente con Savonarola? No lo recordaba. No creía que lo hubiera mencionado. 

–Me traicionó –declaró con un tono más herido de lo que había pretendido, aunque no cargado de furia. 

Ninguna de las dos emociones pareció afectar a su interlocutora. 

–¿Eso hizo? –Preguntó con un tono que parecía indicar todo lo contrario–. ¿Para qué? Con sus habilidades pudo matar a Savonarola cuando hubiera querido. Se lo hubiera merecido. 

Cesare la miró intrigado. ¿Ella sabía qué era lo que había sucedido? Emily notó sus dudas. Vio como la mujer se cercioraba con la mirada de que Lucrezia seguía dormida en el salón y luego vacilaba un momento. 

–Nolan prometió no decirte nada –declaró con suavidad, tomando asiento frente a él– pero yo no he hecho promesas.

La miró cargado de dudas. Podía ser otra trampa. 

–¿Por qué debo creer que sabes lo que sucedió entre Savonarola y Micheletto?

–Nolan lo investigó –declaró sin ahondar en detalles, aunque Cesare sospechaba que ella le había pedido que lo hiciera–. Él me lo dijo luego. ¿Qué sabes del pasado del asesino a sueldo que te cuida las espaldas? 

La verdad no sabía demasiado. Había tomado a Micheletto como algo natural cuando apareció. Como una parte de su vida que había llegado para calzar con todas las demás. Nunca se había preocupado por saber demasiado. Era un tipo reservado y Cesare no había necesitado saber nada para empezar a confiar en él. Visto fríamente, había sido descuidado y confiado. 

–Había un hombre. Su nombre era Augustino –empezó a contarle Emily sin esperar respuesta. Probablemente la intuía y le ahorraba la vergüenza de admitir que no sabía nada realmente del pasado de Micheletto–. Savonarola lo despidió hace unos 10 años cuando descubrió que era homosexual. Perdió su seguro, estaba enfermo de gravedad y murió sin poder recibir tratamiento. Micheletto era su amante. 

Amante. 

Savonarola había sido la causa de la muerte de un hombre que… ¿amaba? Cesare tenía que admitir que “amor” no era una palabra que asociara a Micheletto. Lealtad sí, pero amor… 

¿Por qué Micheletto no se lo había mencionado nunca? ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido que tenía que existir una razón para que alguien se preocupara por cuatro huérfanos de una familia caída en desgracia? 

–¿Por qué te interesa su historia? –Preguntó Cesare para desviar el tema de sus pensamientos. 

Emily puso sobre la mesa de nuevo la taza de café a la que acababa de dar un trago. 

–No sabía de él. Takeda solo dio garantías por ti. Le pedí a Nolan que lo investigara para saber si era de fiar. 

Cesare la miró con intensidad aunque tratara de mantenerse impasible. 

–¿Y qué concluiste? 

La chica ladeó la cabeza, dejando que el largo cabello rubio le cayera sobre el hombro. 

–Nadie a quien le importe más sus propios intereses se queda con un chico pobre a cargo de una familia de cuatro –dijo con una expresión dudosa. 

Cesare frunció el ceño. 

–¿Aún crees eso? 

Emily pareció pensarlo un momento. 

–Creo que el camino de la venganza es… largo y duro… –dijo lentamente. Igual que en el momento en que la había conocido, daba la impresión de ser mayor de lo que su aspecto decía. Luego una de esas sonrisas suyas más tristes que alegres se dibujó en su cara–. A veces demasiado para hacerlo solo. 

Cesare estuvo seguro en ese momento estaba pensando en Nolan. 

–Bueno, no estoy solo –señaló Cesare mirando hacia el salón, donde Lucrezia seguía durmiendo. 

–Es una buena chica –comentó Emily. 

Sabía el significado de eso: no merecía verse arrastrada como parte de su venganza. Primero tenía que protegerla. 

En realidad, ahora sí estaba solo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––– 

El nuevo lugar era discreto, lejos de cámaras de seguridad y en una zona bastante poblada para pasar desapercibidos. Le había tomado tiempo encontrar cómo explicarle las cosas a Lucrezia y todavía no se atrevía a dejarla sola allí para ir a buscar a su hermano. Se había comunicado con Giulia, quien estaba a cargo del contacto con Joffre en el internado. De momento, había cortado el trato con Takeda y toda relación con Emily Thorne y Nolan Ross había terminado con su precipitada partida. 

No había sabido nada de Micheletto en semanas. 

Lucrezia estaba durmiendo en su habitación en el piso superior mientras Cesare pensaba en lo sucedido. Todo había sido desastroso. Nunca había estado tan lejos de alcanzar a Della Rovere porque ahora además podía estar prevenido de que algo ocurría. Lucrezia había perdido a todos sus amigos, incluido a su querido Paolo. Juan estaba desaparecido… 

Y Cesare estaba solo. 

Nunca había notado que Micheletto formaba parte hasta de las cosas más simples en su vida diaria. No era solo los trabajos que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, sus habilidades y sus conocimientos… Le hacía falta para mucho más. No era un gran conversador pero a Cesare le hacía falta ahora para hablar de sus planes y preocupaciones. No solía proponer las soluciones directamente, pero siempre sabía lo que era necesario hacer. Nunca dudaba antes de hacerlo. 

Pero más allá de todo eso, lo extrañaba. El día a día. Su presencia. Los ojos azules como hielo en los que él era capaz de leer preocupación, enojo, complicidad e incluso la sonrisa que casi nunca llegaba a sus labios. 

Era curioso, pero desde su conversación con Emily Thorne pensaba más en lo que habían hablado sobre Micheletto que en Della Rovere y la venganza. 

Sonrió para sí al pensar en ello y se preguntó si se le habría pegado la sonrisa triste de Emily. Fue entonces que llamaron a la puerta. 

Se fijó en el reloj: era tarde, rondaba la medianoche. ¿Quién podía buscarlo allí? Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta dispuesto a ignorar la llamada si no reconocía a quien estaba al otro lado de la mirilla. 

Era Juan. 

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Su hermano lo miraba con expresión de fastidio. Lucía una fea herida no cicatrizada en la frente, la cual no desentonaba con su desastroso aspecto. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Cesare de inmediato. 

–También me alegra verte –masculló su hermano de mala manera antes de verse empujado dentro de la habitación. Cesare vio entonces que su hermano no venía solo. 

Micheletto estaba con él. 

–Sabía que querrías recuperarlo –comentó Micheletto con tono frío y distante, evitando su mirada. Era una actitud similar a la que había tenido cuando recién se conocieron. 

–¿Cómo nos encontraste? –Preguntó Cesare sin replicar–. No usé la dirección que nos dio Takeda. 

Micheletto clavó sus fríos ojos azules en él. 

–Sé encontrarte. 

La risa de Juan le impidió replicar al comentario. Su hermano los miraba burlón. 

–¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Comentó Juan con tono burlón–. ¿Soy una ofrenda de paz o algo así? 

A Cesare le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero eso no era nuevo. Lucrezia era mil veces más madura que él aunque no fuera aún mayor de edad. 

–Cállate y pasa –le ordenó de mala manera. 

Juan le sonrió con indolencia, levantando ambas manos como si quisiera evitar un ataque. 

–Como digas… Pero tu querido secuestrador a sueldo acaba de irse… 

Maldición. Seguía siendo tan sigiloso como siempre o más, no lo había escuchado moverse. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, escuchando aún la risa de Juan. 

Al no encontrarlo en el vestíbulo salió hasta la calle. Micheletto estaba ahí, apoyado en la esquina que daba al callejón al lado del edificio. Cesare se acercó a él, quien lo observó inexpresivo. No le sorprendía que lo hubiera seguido. De hecho, estaba seguro de que lo estaba esperando.

–Estaba preguntándome cómo encontrarlo –comentó Cesare. Sabía que la palabra que debía utilizar era “gracias”, pero nunca había existido entre ambos. Siempre lo había dado por descontado. 

–Lo sé –replicó Micheletto. 

Cesare no sabía que esperaba. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Esperaba que Micheletto se disculpara por haber matado a Savonarola? ¿Explicaciones? ¿Quería que le hablara sobre Augustino, el amante mencionado por Emily? 

–¿Has tenido problemas con la policía? 

Micheletto negó con la cabeza. Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos. ¿Por qué lo había esperado si no pensaba hablarle? Miró a ambos lados de la calle. Estaba desierta, al igual que el callejón, si no contaba al gato que rondaba la basura. 

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Cesare con tono irritado. No estaba para juegos. 

–¿Qué necesitas? –Replicó Micheletto cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, observándolo con fijeza. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no necesitaba nada, aunque no era cierto–. ¿Explicaciones? 

Cesare entrecerró los ojos. Si Micheletto estaba allí, era porque quería arreglar las cosas. ¿Por qué más? 

–Emily me habló de Augustino –le dijo por toda respuesta. El hombre desvió la mirada. 

–No podía esperar que Nolan le ocultara algo a ella –comentó con más resignación que molestia. 

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste nunca? –Preguntó Cesare. Su tono denotaba un enojo muy parecido al resentimiento. 

–No te gustan las cosas que no tienen que ver contigo –contestó Micheletto con la misma sangre fría que solía hacer todo. 

Sus palabras fueron como un latigazo. Hubiera montado en cólera de no ser porque era la respuesta que se había dado a sí mismo durante las últimas noches al pensar al respecto. 

–Debería haber tenido que ver conmigo –replicó de mala manera. 

Micheletto desvió la mirada. 

–Savonarola me dijo que Della Rovere sospechaba de Alejandro Cattanei –le dijo. Cesare había extrañado su manera directa de explicar las cosas. También había extrañado el tono rasposo de su voz–. Reconocía el apellido, sabía que la chica con él se llamaba Lucrezia… Tiene un sexto sentido para los Borgias. 

Cesare frunció el ceño. Micheletto le había ocultado cosas, pero nunca le había mentido. 

–¿Por qué matar a Savonarola por lo que sabía Della Rovere? –Mientras formulaba la pregunta encontró la respuesta. Los ojos azules de Micheletto lo buscaron de nuevo, parecían decirle que estaba en lo cierto. 

Matar a Savonarola había sido necesario para que no lo expusiera, había sido venganza… pero también había sido la distracción perfecta para que Lucrezia y él se escabulleran de la vigilancia de Della Rovere. La sospecha de suicidio había convertido la calculada interacción de las fiestas de sociedad en un caos. 

–¿Algo más? –preguntó Micheletto tras una pausa considerable, probablemente después de cerciorarse de que él mismo había dado con la respuesta a la pregunta. 

Iba a irse. Cesare lo sabía. Había venido a darle una explicación nada más. Le había traído a Juan como disculpa y ahora se iría. 

Pero él no quería que se fuera. 

Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Pudo sentirlo tensarse contra el muro que tenía a su espalda. 

–Eso pregunto yo. ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? –Preguntó con voz grave y tono autoritario. La calle seguía desierta pero igual habló más bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara. Micheletto clavó los ojos en él, sosteniéndole la mirada–. No tienes que irte. No quiero que te vayas. Pero no quiero más secretos.

Sabía que había usado un tono golpeado y autoritario, pero no le importaba. Quería una respuesta. Una maldita respuesta, clara y directa. Puso una mano contra el muro, cerrándole el paso, inclinándose hacia él. No quería que desviara la mirada, no quería que buscara una salida… quería una respuesta. 

En ese momento notó como refulgía en los ojos de Micheletto un fuego que solo había visto en él cuando peleaba contra otros. Cuando estaba dispuesto a matar. Era una energía particular que sólo había sentido cuando iba a golpearlo. Por un momento creyó que iba a hacerlo, pero en su lugar, Micheletto levantó una mano hasta su camisa y lo jaló hacia él, terminando con el poco espacio que los separaba. 

Luego lo inclinó hacia él para besarlo. 

Fuerte, violento, profundo. Sus lenguas chocaron iniciando una batalla de control superior a cualquiera de las que habían tenido en cualquier gimnasio. La otra mano de Micheletto se ciñó poderosa en su nuca mientras lo tenía aprisionado contra él. 

Todo fue calor y humedad. Intensidad.

Cuando la mano de Micheletto aflojó la presión en su nuca antes de separarse de él, Cesare sintió el gemido contenido en su garganta. Apoyó la frente contra la de él, mientras se miraban fijamente, casi sin aire. 

–No más secretos –concordó Micheletto en voz grave y baja antes de besarlo de nuevo. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

A Emily le gustaba la sensación de la brisa marina contra su rostro. Necesitaba pensar. Siempre… pensar. No había descanso real para ella. Nunca. O prácticamente nunca. Cuando necesitaba un tiempo fuera, iba a su casa en la costa, sin importar el clima. Acariciar el símbolo que había tallado su padre en la madera siempre la ayudaba. 

Sonrió para sí al escuchar los pasos acercarse. Las pisadas de Nolan tenían un sonido muy personal a causa de esa manera tan particular de caminar que tenía. No necesitaba girarse para saber que era él. 

–¿Quiero saber qué está tramando esa mente vengativa? –Preguntó en un tono cargado de curiosidad, aunque al quedarse de pie al lado de ella la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin esperar respuesta–. Sospecho que no. 

–Oh, sí quieres –le aseguró ella–. Pero no te gustará. 

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, pero no iba a convencerla así de que le dijera lo que estaba pensando. Lo haría cuando fuera necesario. 

–¿Viste las noticias? –Preguntó Nolan tras un momento–. Pensé que te interesarían… 

Emily frunció ligeramente el ceño, temiendo algún otro contratiempo para sus planes. Sin embargo, Nolan no parecía realmente alterado. Tomó el aparato que le tendía y leyó rápidamente en la pantalla. 

Borgia Corporation estaba en crisis. Su CEO había sido condenado por el homicidio de Rodrigo Borgia tras un rápido juicio cargado de pruebas. Estaba en la cárcel al pendiente de la sentencia final, aunque la lectura tardaría porque el detenido se encontraba en la enfermería de la prisión. La familia del fallecido había pedido una revisión de las cuentas de la corporación y todo parecía indicar que tenían posibilidades de recuperar el capital perdido por su padre tras ser presuntamente inculpado por Della Rovere. 

Sonrió al ver en la fotografía de los tribunales a un Cesare muy guapo con una hermosa Lucrezia del brazo. Había otro joven de expresión hosca un poco más atrás. 

–Parece que lo logró –señaló Emily sin preocuparse en disimular una breve sonrisa. Nolan era la única persona ante la que no tenía que controlarse tiempo completo. 

–Eso parece… le diste bastante información –la oración estaba hecha de manera afirmativa, aunque Emily podía sentir el signo de pregunta en su mirada. 

–Información en la dirección correcta –comentó como si corroborara lo dicho. 

–Oh, claro –replicó Nolan–. Cesare quería que verlo arruinado… ¿Cierto? 

Emily frunció el ceño ligeramente. 

–Quería verlo arruinado y muerto. 

El suspiro de Nolan llamó su atención. El hombre parecía haber perdido varios centímetros de estatura, pero solamente se había agachado, apoyando un codo en la baranda frente a ellos. 

–Eso pensé… –dijo, al tiempo que buscaba otra noticia para enseñársela. 

En la foto estaba el hombre que había echado de menos en la foto de los Borgia, aunque no llevara ese apellido. Era una nota breve sobre una riña en la prisión que había enviado a ese hombre a la enfermería. 

–Misma cárcel… Misma enfermería… –comentó Nolan tras darle unos momentos para leer–. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. 

Emily sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia, de esas sinceras que le solían escasear. 

–Yo tampoco. Como tampoco lo será cuando Della Rovere aparezca muerto después una hora de visita –declaró al tiempo que le devolvía su aparato de última tecnología y lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Nolan se giró para mirarla de frente. Tenía esa expresión que reflejaba angustia por saber de antemano un destino negativo para alguien mezclada con resignación. Había elegido ese camino al decidir quedarse con ella y lo llevaba lo mejor que podía. 

–¿Sabes algo que yo no? –Preguntó con un tono no exento de curiosidad. 

–Sé que Cesare lo quiere humillado, arruinado… y muerto en cárcel como su padre –declaró Emily con seguridad. 

–Micheletto podría hacerlo a cualquier hora –le dijo Nolan con convicción. 

Emily asintió, divertida por la premura de la declaración que no dejaba de estar exenta de algo de admiración. A pesar del miedo que le tenía, a Nolan le había agradado el asesino, lo sabía. 

–Cesare querrá hacerlo él mismo –aseguró la chica–. Podría apostarlo. 

Nolan negó de inmediato. 

–Paso. Nunca apostaría en tu contra… –añadió en broma. 

No, no apostaría en su contra. Emily lo sabía. Nolan nunca estaría en su contra. 

Porque aunque no fuera a meterse a una cárcel por ella para acercarla a los Grayson, ni llevara la misma sed de venganza en la sangre, ni fuera a matar a alguien en su lugar… Estaba con ella y no se iría a ningún lado. 

Nolan seguía observando la foto de Micheletto en la noticia. 

–Entonces… –añadió tras un momento con un tono más animado. Sabía que intentaría no pensar en Della Rovere hasta que apareciera la noticia con el deceso– ¿crees que Cesare y él…? 

Emily sonrió para sí con cierta melancolía antes de poner los ojos en blanco y meterse en la casa, segura de que Nolan la seguiría poco después. 

En cuanto a su pregunta, estaba segura que sí. Después de todo, las bases de una relación como la de Cesare y Micheletto era algo que en cierta forma le era tan familiar como el concepto de venganza en sí.


End file.
